Did you Forget?
by Angeisole
Summary: SPOILERS FOR COE DAY 1-4! Jack has been resisting sleep afraid of the nightmares he might have, but when he forgets the story Ianto told him, he will discover that sleep maybe the only way to keep him going. JACK/IANTO cheesy-fluff-drabble


A/N: I seriously hated day 5 so I am denying it happened :p Hope you like this RnR Reviews are Ianto love!!

Spoilers: Day 1-4 COE

Disclaimer: If I owned torchwood day four would have Tosh and Owen appearing on flying unicorns (or do they all fly...), Jack and Ianto having a major snoggathon and Gwen and Rhys picking baby clothes....but obviously i dont, so i shall try and make light of a crappy situation.

Jack had resisted sleep for so long, knowing that when he shut his eyes he'd be haunted by the loss of his young lover. But he couldn't help it anymore, he couldn't stay awake any longer, he'd run so far, ran for so long. But he had returned to Ianto in the end realising he couldn't run away and forget, he'd promised. He lay next to Ianto's body, burying his face in his dead lover's chest and cried. Breathing in the scent he knew so well, the scent he had woken up to so many times, a scent that now grew lesser as the minutes went by. He cried more realising after only a few days he had done the opposite of what he had promised, he'd forgotten, he'd forgotten the story Ianto had told him, and the welsh Ianto had taught him. He sobbed into Ianto's chest like a child missing his mother, his face pressed into Ianto's chest he finally gave into sleep.

_His eyes opened with a start, he was in a park, it wasn't a park he knew, surrounded by perfectly green grass, with a shelter of oak tress. It wasn't in an area he knew, it wasn't surrounded by a faces he knew. Nothing about this was familiar, that is until he realised that he was lying down and that something had propped up his head, he turned up and saw a face he knew, wearing a smile he had memorised, and an arched sarcastic eyebrow that he'd woken up to on more than one occasion. His legs were stretched on the lush grass and his head was leant on Ianto's lap, he didn't move, knowing it was a dream, he wouldn't risk waking up. Ianto bent his head a little so that he faced his old lover._

'_Hello' he said gently wiping a tear from Jack's face. 'did you miss me?' Ianto asked with a low chuckle remembering the time Jack had said the same_

'_I forgot…' Jack started searching Ianto's face to remember it as best he could 'I promised you, I wouldn't, but I forgot your stories..I'm sorry Ianto, oh god I'm so sorry'_

'_Did you forget…' Ianto smiled comfortingly 'did you forget what it was like to hold my hand, or the quirky little smile I would have in the morning? Did you forget the way I would pull you close when I was scared, or the way I knew when something was wrong? Did you forget the colour of my eyes, or the ties I wore with suits?'_

'_No, I forgot your stories, and the welsh you taught me that night' Jack answered in a whisper as if it was a terrible crime. Ianto laughed a little_

'_But you remembered the little things?'_

'_All of them, I remembered the way you made my coffee, and scowled when I ruffled your hair.' Jack cried. 'I remembered it all but it's fading. I don't want to forget anything Ianto, I want to remember it all, just like I promised' Ianto looked at him, his eyes deep and loving_

'_You promised me to remember me, and you have-'_

'_But I haven't, Ianto I forgot it all I forgot those words, I was so sure I would remember them' Tears burnt down his face, he sat up and turned to Ianto_

'_Yes you did Jack' He pulled him close and wiped away his tears 'proven by this dream, it's all your's Jack, all this dream is your imagination, your memory. It's all right here Jack' he pressed his hand to Jacks heart. 'You know it all, you haven't forgotten.' Jack held onto him_

'_I don't want to let you go' Jack whispered_

'_I'm always here Jack, don't be afraid of sleep, whenever you dream of me I'll be there for you.' _

'_That's not enough' he said wanting to hold Ianto properly, alive and safe in his arms._

'_Well I never gave you everything you wanted did I?' Ianto kissed his nose cheekily 'would give you too much to hold onto.'_

'_But I need you, what am I going to do without you Ianto?'_

'_You're going to do what you always have, you never depended on me, you would go away without telling anyone anything. You were just content to know you could crawl back into my arms when you came back.'_

'_And I can't do that anymore' He said desperately feeling sleep slip away 'I can't climb back into your arms when I come back, I want to do that, I want to feel you near me'_

'_Jack, all you have to do is sleep, I'll hold you in your sleep just like I always did, you can come back to me whenever you need. I will be so near you, even if you don't know it. That's my promise'_

Jack awoke with a start, despite himself, he smiled. He sat up noting a lump in Ianto's waist coat, he slid his hand to grab it pulling out a phone and flicking it open. Chuckling he looked into the messages seeing one sent to Jack that he hadn't seen on his own phone. From the day when all this started

'_I love you Jack, couple or not, there's something you haven't told me, just remember that I'm here, no matter what I'll stand by you.'_

* * *

A/N: ARGHHH i cant believe i did a dream sequence, I'm so embarressed, Please review, review and i'll be your bestest friend (oh the days when that worked)


End file.
